


Firebird

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You own and run a bakery in Vancouver and find yourself with two regular customers who make your life a bit more fun.





	1. Chapter 1

You were cleaning the tables at the small bakery in Vancouver you owned the first time you met Jensen and Jared. It was late afternoon, just a few minutes before closing, and you were the only one in the shop, seeing as business often died down post-lunch and you only had two other part-time employees who you had sent home already. 

The two tall men walked in, joking around with each other. You didn’t recognize them, not being a fan of the show (which at that time had only been on for a few seasons). You walked back to the counter as they laughed and began checking out your menu and the fresh goodies you had in stock.

“Hey guys, welcome. What can I get you?” You smiled politely, eager to please your two handsome customers.

The taller one slipped the beanie off his head and leaned over the counter. “Hey, I’m Jared. This is Jensen,” he pointed to his friend. You gave a small wave of greeting. “We just moved into a house nearby, and your place is on our way to work, so if you impress us today with treats, we’ll be regulars!” Jared seemed very excited about the prospect of your bakery and the goodies you sold, and you laughed. If these two began coming in your shop every day, you were sure to be there to give them what they wanted.

“What do you suggest…” Jensen looked at your nametag to get your name. “Y/N?”

You smiled. “Well, are you looking for something sweet and dessert-y, or breakfast-y…?” You didn’t want to suggest something the guys weren’t in the mood for, so you asked to clarify.

“Breakfast-y.” Jensen responded, at the exact same moment that Jared said, “Dessert-y.”

The three of you laughed and you turned to get them a box. “A mixture of different things, then?” You asked, beginning to load the box with one of each item you had on the shelves, everything from cookies to brownies to croissants to donuts. 

While you were working, the guys continued their earlier joking, you catching phrases like “Did you see when Clif-” and “That guest star was too easy to break…”

You weren’t exactly sure how to put those into context, but you tried your best not to eavesdrop. You finished loading the box of goodies with a couple slices of pie – one pecan and one cherry – before putting napkins and forks in and sliding the lid closed. 

You turned to your register and pressed your “Assorted” button, which automatically rang up a $30 till, before pressing the “Employee” button as well, cutting the price in half. You generally didn’t give the employee discount out to just anybody, but seeing as the guys basically promised to be regulars and it was the end of the work day anyways (they were just helping you clear out your inventory), you didn’t mind.

Jensen was at the register grabbing his wallet, while Jared opened the box you had just closed to scope out the treats.

“15 dollars is your total, Jensen.” You smiled at him as he raised his eyebrows and looked over at Jared, who had already stuffed a brownie in his mouth.

“For all that? You sure?” Jensen asked to clarify, glancing up at the prices on the board above your head.

“I’m sure. As long as you promise to come back!” You smiled as he handed you the cash, stuffing a $20 in your tip jar as well.

Jared spoke through a mouthful of brownie, “Definitely, this is delicious, Y/N!”

You and Jensen laughed at his enthusiasm and you waved as the guys walked out of your shop, both getting into the back of a black SUV with tinted windows. _Weird_ , you thought. _Hope they’re not in the mob or something_.

You went back to cleaning the tables, ready to close up now that the boys had cleaned out much of your inventory for the day. You smiled the rest of your shift, thinking of how the two of them got along and easily made you laugh.

* * *

Jared and Jensen came in the shop the next day, early in the morning. You were surprised to see them so soon, assuming the box you gave them yesterday would hold them over for a while.

They caught your eye when they walked in, Jensen giving a small wave and Jared grinning. You were helping another customer with a pre-order, but nodded at the boys to let them know you’d be right with them. Once you were done ringing up the customer ahead of them, they stepped up to the counter.

“He-“ Jared began to speak but interrupted himself with a huge yawn. You giggled and turned to Jensen instead.

“You boys are here early today,” you commented, making small talk. 

Before Jensen could respond, Jared began complaining, “Yesterday they didn’t start us til late and kept us there til 3 am, and now our call today is 8 am. What is this life?!” He ended his words dramatically, raising his hands toward the ceiling, as if talking to God.

Feeling like Jared was _not_ the one needing to make decisions on food this early, you turned back to Jensen. “Breakfast mix?”

“Perfect. And can you pack for 5? Jared will eat half the box before we even get to the car, and I want to make sure I get something to eat, too.” Jensen joked, and you nodded while laughing.

You got to work packing them an even larger box than yesterday, smiling as Jared continued his woeful banter about the lack of sleep and amount of work they had. Jensen nodded and responded to Jared’s complaints, saying things like “You know you like it” and “Food will help.” Partway through you packing the box, Jared noticed that you had coffee pots out and began dramatically praising you, ‘Good Madame,’ for providing the essentials to assist him through his morning of desperation.

“Help yourself, drama king,” you threw over your shoulder, smiling as Jensen laughed at your tease. Jared poured himself a cup, drained it, complained that he burnt his tongue, and immediately poured himself another cup. He got another cup out and poured for Jensen, walking to the counter and handing it over.

You rang the guys up, again giving them a slight discount, and Jensen paid. “Well, Jared, I hope the rest of your day gets better. You should learn to nap with your eyes open!”

Jared looked at you as though you were the smartest person on the planet. “Jensen! Do you think that’ll work?! We can do your coverage and I can sleep!”

“Whatever, bro,” Jensen responded, grabbing the food and leading Jared out the door. “Thanks, Y/N, see you soon!” You waved at the boys as they left (getting in that same black SUV as yesterday) and laughed at Jared’s dramatic nature. You had no idea what they did for a living, but you were sure that Jensen had his hands full with that one.

* * *

This continued on, with the two men coming in to your shop most every day, always at a different time, but always hungry. If they came toward the end of your workday, you gave them extra food to help clear out your shelves for the evening. If they came in the morning, they always left accompanied by steaming coffee, and if they came midday, you usually added a couple fresh-baked hoagie sandwiches to their box.

You came to realize that they were actors, but still didn’t know of the show. You understood from bits and pieces of their conversations that they played brothers, did some of their own stunts, and messed around on set a lot. 

You could tell from the start that the boys were very different from each other – Jared being big, loud, and energetic, and Jensen being more reserved, but watchful and smart. They balanced each other out well, and you found yourself looking forward to seeing them, knowing they would bring a laugh to your face.

Some days only one of the guys would come in, being on different shooting schedules or breaks, and that was enjoyable as well. You found that Jared by himself was a little less _crazy_ , and Jensen by himself was more talkative. Those times found you laughing a little less, but talking with them a little more, finding more out about their lives.

You learned that Jensen had moved in to Jared’s house, since it made no sense for them (as best friends) to not share rent. They were both from Texas, which you found interesting, and told you stories of their childhood and families. They were driven around Vancouver in the black SUV by their bodyguard and friend Clif, who you eventually met as well. Your bakery happened to be right in the middle of their drive from their house to the set, which meant they would stop, no matter what time of day, to get food. 

All in all, business was good, and you were happy to have such great regular customers.


	2. Chapter 2

One Friday evening found you at the local market, needing to stock up on essentials for your shop. You had a deal going with the market that they would order large quantities of things you needed for your bakery like flour, sugar, and eggs, and sell them to you for wholesale. It was good for you _and_ the owner of the market, both being small business owners and the deal helping keep each other afloat.

You were guiding the enormous cart of supplies from the back of the market down the main aisle, toward the front where you had your bakery van parked in the loading zone. As you got to the split in the aisle, another shopper ran into the front of the cart, tripping and almost falling over before catching himself. 

“I’m so sorry!” You cried, running around the cart to see if the person was alright. You heard a familiar laugh and realized it was Jensen you had run into.

“No problem, Y/N, but do you need some help with that? It seems like you’re loaded down there…” Jensen smiled and set his small basket on a bag of flour on your cart.

“Usually I have one of the stock boys help me, but they’re short staffed tonight. I think I can get it…” you replied, but Jensen was already on the other side of your cart, ready to push it outside. You shuffled along beside the cart, making sure he didn’t run into anything like you did, before opening the back of your van.

Neither of you spoke as you loaded the van, but it was an easy silence. When it was all in, Jensen grabbed his basket and offered, “I can follow you back to the bakery and help you unload, if you need it.”

You smiled at him, about to turn down his offer, but realized that it actually would make your life easier. “I’ll pay you in pie?”

Jensen nodded and smiled back, and the two of you turned back into the market, each paying for your things before heading back out. 

“I actually walked to the market, care if I hop in the passenger seat to ride over?” Jensen asked, and you obviously agreed.

The drive to your shop was short, but the two of you had pleasant conversation. Jensen told you how he always did any shopping or cooking at his and Jared’s house – if they were to ever eat there, which didn’t happen often. He didn’t trust Jared in the kitchen, after he had somehow made a pan of pasta catch fire. 

You shared kitchen horror stories with Jensen as the two of you unloaded the van from the alley behind the shop into the kitchen. The two of you were laughing and had a great time, and when you had unloaded everything, you dished out two pieces of pie and some coffee to pay Jensen for his help.

You sat talking and laughing with Jensen, telling him how you came to be a baker and the drama you went through to open your own bakery. He listened intently, asking lots of questions and complimenting you on every dessert, pastry, and bread he had ever had from your shop.

You only stopped talking when Jensen’s phone started ringing ( _I’m Not a Girl, Not Yet A Woman_ , by Britney Spears), he mouthed “Jared” to you and answered.

Not wanting to eavesdrop, you picked up the dishes you had used and went to the sink to clean them.

“Hey Y/N,” Jensen started, and you looked at him over your shoulder. “Cliff is taking Jared to set, would there be a chance you could drop me home?”

You nodded, “Of course, Jensen. You’re the one who helped me out, the least I can do is drive you home.”

Jensen went back to his phone call and hung up soon after, bringing your coffee cups to the sink for you to clean as well.

“I really need to change that ringtone – Jared must have messed with my phone this morning at work,” he commented, leaning back against the counter as you cleaned.

“Ah, I don’t know,” you laughed, “I think it suits you!” Jensen let out a barking laugh, leaning back and putting a hand on his stomach. You felt your face heat up, loving that it was something you said that made him look so happy. You finished cleaning the dishes and mugs before turning to him, drying your hands on a towel.

“Ready?” He nodded at you, and you made your way back out to the alley, this time headed toward your car. Jensen whistled, obviously admiring your gold 1974 Pontiac Firebird coupe that your dad had given to you. You grinned, and enjoyed watching Jensen looking at your car. 

“It was my dad’s first car. He stopped driving it in the late 80’s, but kept it in a garage. When I turned 16, I told him that I wanted it, but at that point she didn’t run anymore. It took us a few years, but he and I restored it, and it became my gift for graduating culinary school.” You smiled at your car, wistful. “She’s my baby.”

Jensen grinned at you. “Are you sure you’ve never seen my show?” he asked, truly curious. You shook your head, and he continued. “My character drives a 1967 Chevy Impala, and he calls her ‘Baby’.”

“Of course he does, I’m sure she’s a beauty,” You dug your keys from your purse and held them out. “Wanna drive?”

Jensen looked like he was going to explode he was so excited. “Do I ever…” He took the keys from your hand and walked to the driver’s door, reverently trailing his hand along the hood of the car. He unlocked the doors and got in, having to readjust the seat to fit his long legs. You sat in the passenger seat, noticing how strange it was to be on the other side of the car.

Jensen took a minute to admire and acclimate himself before turning on the car and just listening to the engine. You enjoyed watching him experience your car for the first time, appreciating how much _he_ appreciated it.

“You know, until I worked on the show and spent time with the Impala, I never really cared about cars. But now I do, and man this one’s awesome.” You smiled at Jensen’s comment, and sat back as he pulled out of the alley and into the road. You reached over to turn the radio on, and the two of you spent the ride listening to rock and making small comments about your Firebird.

It didn’t take long for Jensen to pull into a driveway of a house not far from your shop. He stopped halfway up the drive and put the car in park.

“Thanks for letting me drive, Y/N. Your car is awesome.” Jensen got out and left the driver’s door open for you.

“Yes, you said that already, but thanks. I’m happy to share her with another car lover.” You walked around the car and readjusted the seat back to where it was, so that your shorter legs could reach the pedals. He closed the door behind you and waved.

“See you soon, Y/N. Have a good night!”

You waved back and backed out of the driveway, smiling at Jensen again once you were headed down the street toward your house.

 _That was a nicer evening than I expected_ , you thought to yourself, glad that you had run into Jensen.


	3. Chapter 3

“Not fair, Y/N!”

You turned around from prepping dough for pretzels to see Jared slumped over your counter, giving you the biggest pouty lip you had ever seen. Jensen stood a few feet behind him, hand over his face, giggling quietly. There were a couple customers sitting at the tables in your shop, who all were staring at Jared, also smiling behind their hands.

You sighed, wiping your hands on a rag and walked up to the counter. “What’s wrong, widdle Jawed?” you cooed at him, treating him like the big baby he was acting like.

Jared scoffed at your attitude, obviously taking himself much more seriously than you were. He stood up to his full height, crossed his arms, and looked down at you. “You let Jensen drive your badass car, and I haven’t even seen it! I thought we were friends!”

You leaned to the side so you could see Jensen behind Jared, and he just shrugged an apology. There wasn’t much he could say to make up for Jared’s behavior, but by this point you were used to it.

“It’s not like you would fit, Jared, so give it a rest,” you teased, pulling out a freshly baked snickerdoodle and stuffing it in his mouth, hopefully to appease him.

“Hey!” Jared spat cookie from his mouth as he spoke, which made you laugh. “Don’t distract me with your baking wiles, woman! I wanna see this car!”

You looked around the shop. By this point, your other customers were back to their conversations and snacks, and Jensen was still just standing there watching the show. You were the only one working, so if Jared wanted to see your car, he’d have to wait.

“Sorry, Jared, I can’t leave the shop unmanned right now-“ you started, before he interrupted you.

“Jensen can take care of it for you! No worries!” Jared pushed Jensen behind the counter and up to the register. You looked at Jensen, tilting your head as if to ask if he’d be alright. He shrugged, looked down at the till, and back at you.

“Don’t screw anything up, Jen,” you demanded, before grabbing a grinning Jared’s arm and heading back through the kitchen.

“No worries, Y/N, I got your back.”

You felt like you were leading a 5 year old through your kitchen – you had to take three different baking utensils out of Jared’s hands in the 20 seconds it took you to get to the alley door. You held the door open for him and pushed him out, heading him in the direction that you parked your Firebird.

He looked over your car _almost_ as reverently as Jensen had, but not quite. Some of his excitement in the shop was obviously for show, but he did seem to really enjoy seeing your car. 

“Can I sit in it, Y/N?” Jared asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes at you. You laughed and tossed him the keys, which you had grabbed on your way through the kitchen. He carefully unlocked the door (seriously, the car looked like a toy next to his enormous frame) and more than doubled over to sit in the drivers seat. Where you had the seat set for your small frame didn’t allow his legs in, but he seemed content to just sit sideways with his legs out the door and look around.

While Jared was occupied with your car, you went over to your bakery van to unload the last couple trays from your previous catering event, and took them into the kitchen to be washed. By the time you came back out, Jared was in the back of your van, grabbing the catering bags with your logo, offering to help you bring them in. You took your keys back from him, exchanging a thanks – you for his help, and him for sharing your car.

You smiled and laughed at Jared’s car talk (he didn’t really know a lot about cars) on your way back through the kitchen, but once you got through the door to your shop, you rushed over to Jensen. There were three people in line, and he seemed to be doing his best packing up a box of croissants for the first customer, but looked at you slightly panicked when you stepped up beside him.

“I’ll take over the packing, can you work the register?” you asked him, and he nodded and started punching buttons. 

You felt Jared behind you, moving toward the second customer in line. “What’s your poison, bro?”

You huffed out a laugh at his casual question, and paid attention to what the man responded with so you could fill his order. Finished with the first box, you turned to grab a new one to begin filling it, but saw Jared already at work. 

He smiled at you and you leaned against the back counter, watching as the two actors faked their way through running your business, making sure Jensen pressed the right buttons on the register and Jared got the right items packed. The two of them took care of the line of customers with large smiles and jokes, and you had to admit they did well. It had taken Eva, one of your part time employees, almost two weeks to get used to working the counter.

When all the customers had been helped, Jared grabbed a kolache from the cabinet and stuffed it in his mouth. You laughed and offered the cabinet to Jensen, who took a chocolate croissant for himself. The two of them leaned against the back counter next to you, munching on their treats.

“Ah, the joy of a hard day’s work,” Jared teased, making you laugh.

“Yea, yea, okay get out from behind my counter,” you responded nudging the two of them to the other side, but not before Jared had grabbed another kolache. “Want anything else for the road?”

“I think that’ll be good for now, Y/N,” Jensen smiled. Jared turned toward the door, chewing on his kolaches. Jensen leaned over the counter toward you and stage whispered, “Sorry about the car thing. Jared had to know everything about my night, he’s like my mom sometimes.”

“HEY!” Jared’s yell made you and Jensen laugh, and you waved at the guys as they left your shop.

* * *

Once the boys had seen your car, they wanted to see it as much as possible. It became a thing for one of them to walk to the market only to text you that they were there and needed a ride home. Once Jared even walked to your shop for a snack, close to closing time, just so he could ride home in your car.

It was about eight months after you had first met the boys that they came into your shop midday, looking much more serious than normal. You matched their serious demeanor with a slightly sarcastic, “Gentlemen, welcome to Y/N’s Eats. What can I do for you today, good sirs?” A slight bow and wave of your hand had their serious faces smirking.

You looked up, still in a bow, and raised your eyebrows. Jared barked out a laugh, “Okay, I give, I give…”

Jensen took over. “Y/N we come here today on business. You see, we are having our season 4 wrap party next weekend, and may or may not have told the people in charge that we are best friends with the best baker in town, and that she would be eager to provide the goodies for our party…”

You blushed at both Jensen calling you the best baker in town _and_ his best friend. “I’d be happy to cater, Jensen. I feel like I’ve been feeding your crew all year now, anyways!”

“Yes!” Jared fist pumped in the air, obviously excited. He held a list out to you. “These are our favorites, so we thought you could start here. There will be about 60 people at the party, so you can figure out how much to bring. You’re probably better at that than we are.”

You laughed. “I got you covered, Jay. I’ll have it all ready for you guys to pick up a few hours before the party.”

“Oh, we don’t need to pick it up. You are officially on the guest list, Y/N, we couldn’t have the party without you! Plus, a lot of the guys want to meet the cute baker who makes all the yummy treats Jared never wants to share.” Jensen smiled at you brightly, and you couldn’t help but turn even redder and smile right back.

“Sounds great, guys. I’ll have this all ready for the party, no worries.” You were excited about this catering job, as it would be the biggest one you’ve had. Most of your previous jobs were for birthday parties or weddings, only needing a cake or small platter of desserts, never something so big.

The guys left, pleased with themselves, and hands and mouths full of some things from their ‘favorites’ list Jared had handed you.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week and a half had you busy organizing for the party, so you had Eva and Russell working the shop more than usual. Each day, however, one or the other of them would come back to the kitchen to say there was a customer who would only deal with the owner, and each day you served Jared or Jensen or both with a joke and update on the job.

By the time Saturday came around, the kitchen was full of delicious smelling pastries, breads, and sweets for the party. Mid-afternoon you began loading your catering van, but only a few trays in found you with two tall helpers in slacks and button-ups, eager to assist. It only took the three of you about 30 minutes to load everything in your van, which gave you a little more time to change and fix your hair and make up than you had planned. 

You came out of your office wearing a short blue sundress and kitten heels, the boys both whistling at you. Neither of them had seen you in anything but your apron, and you could all but feel their eyes on you. They threw their coffee cups away and stood on either side of you, each kissing one side of your head. 

“You freshen up pretty nice, Y/N,” Jared stated, smiling.

“I don’t know, man, I think she looks cute when she’s got flour on her face, too,” Jensen argued, earning a soft punch to his arm from you.

“Ugh, guys, let’s just go,” you tried to brush off their compliments, but they saw your blush before you could walk away. All the way through the kitchen to the alley you heard the two of them bantering about who got to be your date for the night, making you chuckle. You hadn’t ever had friends like Jared and Jensen before, and they definitely knew how to make you smile.

You were walking over toward your catering van, before Jared’s large hand grabbed your arm to stop you. “No way, Y/N, I’m driving the van tonight.” With that, he took the van keys and opened the door.

You turned to him, confused. Jensen grabbed your hand and pulled you towards your Firebird. “We’re taking your car. The whole crew wants to see her.”

You knew there was no arguing with the boys, so you dug the keys to your Firebird out of your purse. Jensen took them before you could say anything and led you to the passenger door, opening it for you with a flourish. You smiled and got in. _This is not how I expected the night to go, but okay!_

Jensen adjusted the driver’s seat and pulled out of the parking lot, following Jared in the van. You hadn’t ever been to their set, only knowing that your bakery was on the way from the boys’ house. You were admittedly excited when the guys turned into a driveway with a security gate. _Who knew I’d be friends with famous people one day…and get to see what happens behind the scenes of a real tv show!_

The security guard waved both cars through, after seeing the drivers. Jared pulled the van next to a large building, while Jensen parked your Firebird smack dab in the middle of the drive. In front of you was a beautiful black car, what you could only assume was Jensen’s baby from the show. 

Without saying anything to him, you got out of your car and walked over to the Impala. You could feel Jensen watching you as you admired the craftsmanship, silently noticing the differences and similarities between his baby and yours. Once your eyes had seen enough, you turned to Jensen to see him smiling.

“Our babies can have their car party out here, while we have our party in there,” he nodded his head toward the building Jared parked next to, and held his hand out to lead you over.

You found out that the party was being held in one of the sound stages that the show actually filmed on. The sets were turned so that they lined the room, making it feel like each way you turned you were in a different place. You decided that you would use the tables within each set to display your food, so you got to work setting things out. 

Well, you didn’t _really_ get to work –Jared and Jensen would bring things in and put them where you pointed. You hadn’t had a catering job this easy ever. “I should bring you guys to every job I have!” you teased, making them laugh. Other people had come in and out, doing some last minute work, but the party wasn’t starting for another hour. Soon enough, the food was all displayed, filling the large room with delicious aromas.

Once the last tray was set out, Jared bounded over to you and grabbed your hand. “You’ve gotta have a tour, Y/N. We’ll take you around.”

All you could do was go along for the ride as Jared dragged you from sound stage to sound stage, then from trailer to trailer. Jensen walked behind, adding funny anecdotes to Jared’s babblings about the different places on the lot. You saw sets (that you wouldn’t remember, since you still hadn’t started watching their show), costumes, the make-up and hair trailer, waved at a laughing Cliff, and the boys’ personal trailers. Once Jared was done dragging you around, your feet were tired and it was time to go back to the party. Jared finally let go of your hand, and you stopped, adjusting your heels.

“Dude, you just made the lady walk a million steps in heels, totally not cool,” Jensen sympathized, offering his arm to you. You muttered a thanks and gave a little of your weight to his arm, easing your feet for the moment. 

It was arm-in-arm that you walked back into the “party” sound stage building, met with a cheer from the people inside. Of course it was Jared and Jensen they were cheering for, and the guys waved at everybody. You expected Jensen to let you go, but he kept a hold of your hand on his arm and walked you into the room of people, grabbing some of your tasty quiches on the way over to a group. He introduced you to everyone, gushing about your bakery and the yummy food you had provided for the party, everyone agreeing that it was all delicious. Jared brought you a glass of Moscato, and you found that you were enjoying yourself with the cast and crew. 

Eventually Jensen was pulled away from you to take pictures with Jared and the showrunners, so you were given the opportunity to freshen up the displays of your food. As you were reorganizing a table set up on a set that looked like a study, with green wallpaper and books strewn across bookshelves, chairs, and the floor, a light hand was placed on your back.

You turned to see one of the cast members, not remembering his name after being introduced to so many people. His blue eyes were twinkling with delight as he smiled at you. 

“Y/N, we are so glad you are here!” the man said, and you smiled.

“I’m glad to be here as well, it’s been fun!” you responded, then bit your lip. “I’m so sorry, I can’t remember your name. Jensen introduced me to a million people, and I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

The man laughed and put you immediately at ease. “Misha. I play Castiel on the show.” You held your hand out and he shook it.

“Misha, it’s nice to meet you, again. Hopefully I’ll remember this time.” Misha laughed again and the two of you turned to observe the room.

“I just have to say, Y/N, I am so terribly sorry that you have to deal with those two looneys over there on a daily basis. You must be exhausted,” Misha deadpanned, and you could see that he was only half-serious. “I mean, I can barely stand the two of them on set, and that’s when they should be on their _best_ behavior, but nooooo…”

You laughed. “Yea, they definitely keep me on my toes, but it gives me some entertainment at my shop every time they come in. I guess they are helping keep me in business, so I can’t complain!”

Misha smiled and took a bite of one of your lemon tarts. He hummed his approval, before continuing the conversation. “So, tell me, Y/N…” he started, making you nervous with his quiet demeanor. “Who’s hotter, Jared or Jensen?”

Your eyebrows shot up with the question, not expecting the question from basically a stranger. You laughed nervously, but he continued before you could speak. “I mean, I know that Jensen’s got those bright green eyes, but have you seen Jared’s abs?”

You couldn’t stop the loud laugh that came from that, doubling over next to Misha. When you had righted yourself, Misha was grinning at you, his nose scrunched up and tongue between his teeth in mirth.

“I know we just met, Misha, but I think I like you,” was the only response you could give him, not wanting to answer his Jared-versus-Jensen question. He put his arm around you and squeezed your shoulder in response, and you knew you had found a fast friend in this weird little man.


	5. Chapter 5

The two of you stood there, watching the room. Misha pointed to people and told you their ‘deepest, darkest secrets,’ which were really just funny stories of things that happened on set. A lot of those stories involved pranks that Jared and Jensen had pulled, which had you giggling. After a few stories, Misha confessed to you that he was often the target of pranks from the boys, which had you quickly feeling protective of the man.

Deciding to respond to the protective feeling, you quietly motioned to Misha to follow you, grabbed a couple cherry danishes, and took him out to your van. You climbed in the back, asking Misha to hold the danishes for you. He had no idea what you were doing, but he could tell that he was going to like it.

“Aha!” you triumphed, after digging through your fully-stocked spice rack in the corner of the van. You always had spices and things in your van, in case you needed to improvise a bit while on a catering job. You came back over to Misha, hopping out of the van and showing him the bottle of red jalepeno flakes you had found. 

Misha nodded, immediately on board with your plan. You shook about ten of the spicy flakes on to each pastry, making sure they blended in with the cherry part of the danish. Once you were done, you closed the back of your van and the two of you walked back into the party.

“I should probably deliver these goodies, because they won’t expect it from me,” you offered, and Misha handed you the danishes. “Wait here.”

Misha planted himself back at the table the two of you had been standing near earlier, and you walked across the room to where the boys were talking with a group.

“Hey guys, I brought you a snack, since I know you love my cherry danishes,” you spoke as normally as possible, accepting their thanks and quickly walking back to Misha. You wanted to have a good view of their faces after the first bite.

You held your breath as the guys ‘cheers-ed’ their danishes, and each took a huge bite. Misha had to cover his giggle with his hands, and you shared a glance. Your eyes immediately went back to the boys, and Misha’s elbow nudged you over and over in anticipation as you watched them swallow the bites. Jared began to cough quietly. You giggled and took a sip of your wine, while you watched Jensen turn to get his drink.

Jared watched Jensen (whose eyes were watering) take a large gulp of his water, looked down at the danishes in their hands, and found your eyes across the room, before doubling over in a cough. He grabbed Jensen’s arm and managed a “Y/N!” in between coughs. 

Jensen looked over and his eyes found yours, taking note that you were standing with Misha and the two of you couldn’t contain your giggles any more.

By this time, the people immediately surrounding Jared and Jensen had noticed their uncomfortable nature, and were asking what was going on. You assumed their mouths were on fire from the jalapeno flakes they had unknowingly ingested, and instead of answering the questions of the group around them, the two of them began walking over to you and Misha.

Misha noticed, grabbed your hand, and dramatically yelled, “RUN, Y/N!” The two of you, a giggling mess, ran out of the sound stage and over toward your Firebird. Jared and Jensen were not far behind, still coughing a bit and eyes watery. Much of the cast and crew followed, wanting to watch what would unfold.

You and Misha ended up on the far side of your car, hand in hand, waiting to see what the boys would do. They stood on the other side of your car, still uncomfortable from the heat in their mouths. 

“How could you do this to us, Y/N?” Jared pleaded dramatically, panting slightly.

You smiled at Misha and looked back to the boys, “I’m just retaliating for your poor treatment of my good friend Misha.”

“He’s a bad influence on you, Y/N…” Jensen huffed.

“No, no, no! You don’t understand,” Misha started. “I had nothing to do with this, it was all Y/N. She provided the danishes AND the pepper flakes!” You gave Misha a dramaticly distraught look, teasingly shocked at how quickly he pushed you under the bus.

Jared and Jensen looked at each other, communicating silently as you had seen them do before. “Uh oh…” Misha whispered, knowing that the silent communication only meant they were going to get you back for the prank you had pulled.

As if they had counted to three, the boys immediately began running around the car at the exact same time, one on each side, to catch you. Misha pushed himself in front of you, nobly trying to protect you, but everyone knew there was no stopping the guys. They (not _too_ forcefully) pushed Misha out of the way and Jensen grabbed you from behind, holding your arms against your sides as Jared tickled you mercilessly.

You began squealing, pleading for Jared to stop, for Jensen to let you go, all in between your uncontrollable laughter. Misha was helpless against the two taller men, and couldn’t save you from your agony. You could hear the rest of the party guests laughing at the whole situation, finally understanding the prank that had occurred.

Finally Jared began to let up on the tickling, allowing you to breathe deeply. Jensen held your body still, whispering in your ear, “If you prank us again, the consequences will be much worse…”

You turned your head so that you could look into his eyes, and he winked at you. You grinned and he let you go suddenly, making you stumble and causing him to grab ahold of your waist to keep you from falling. His hands on your waist made your stomach do a flip, as it was a much gentler touch than the grabbing-to-tickle he had done moments before.

“Thanks,” you breathed, putting one hand over his on your waist. Jared had turned toward Misha, punching his arm and berating him for encouraging you to prank them. Jensen grabbed your hand in his, lacing your fingers together before leading you back to the party. The other cast and crew members had begun heading back inside, seeing that the impromptu entertainment had ended.

You let Jensen guide you inside, your face heating up at the feeling of his fingers around yours. Before tonight, you hadn’t thought of either Jared or Jensen romantically, just appreciating their friendship, but ever since Misha asked you which man was hotter… Your brain wasn’t quite working correctly. Now, with Jensen holding your hand, after holding you outside and whispering in your ear, you couldn’t _not_ think about Jensen in a…physical and romantic…sense.

“I see your brain-wheels turning, Y/N,” Jensen started and squeezed your hand. “Penny for your thoughts?”

You weren’t ready to say or do anything, so you pulled your hand from his and babbled, “I need to check on the food, I’ll catch up with you in a bit, Jen.” You gave him a small smile and rushed to the other side of the room, occupying yourself with the layout of a small table in a motel set.

As with earlier, you felt a hand on your back. You turned to see a much older man, greying beard around a huge grin. “Y/N, I’m Jim. I just have to congratulate you on a prank well pulled. The boys need to be put in their place sometimes.” 

You smiled at the man, “Thanks, Jim. It was just a bit of fun, that’s all.” You were still slightly flustered from your thoughts, and Jim seemed to pick up on that.

“They’re good boys, Y/N. They like you a lot – actually won’t shut up about you most of the time,” your blush returned, full force, before he continued. “I just want you to know that you’re already part of the family, even if this is the first time most of us have met you. You’re in with the guys, you’re in with the rest of us.”

“Thanks so much, that means a lot to me,” you responded sincerely, appreciating his friendliness. He patted your shoulder and left you to your food and thoughts.

You slowly made your way around the room, thankful that no one else approached you while you were working. Rearranging your food calmed the nerves that had arisen, and you were glad to have a few moments to yourself. You occupied yourself with emptying a tray or so per table, now that much of the food had been eaten. You took the empty trays out to your van, to allow for a quicker clean-up later. When you came back in to the party, the boys were standing at the impromptu stage with someone seemingly important, who was talking into a microphone. You quietly joined the back of the crowd, standing slightly apart from everyone, as the only people you would feel comfortable joining were either on ‘stage,’ or standing near the front (you could make out the back of Misha and Jim’s heads through the small crowd).

You didn’t pay too much attention to the talking, not understanding a lot of it anyways. Not having watched the show, you didn’t understand the references made, and merely stood there soaking up the atmosphere of the evening.

Jared’s voice brought your attention back to the stage. “Jensen and I wouldn’t be where we are now without all of you in this room. Every one of you is important, and y’all know we love you!” His exclamation was met with a few whoops and whistles from the group.

Jared continued when the noise had died down. “There’s one special lady here tonight that we specifically want to thank, not only for the delicious goodies she brought tonight, but for putting up with the two of us for the majority of the past year. We bug her nearly every day, and she still agreed to help us out tonight. And little did we know, there’s a prankster in her as well.” A few laughs broke out in the crowd, and Misha turned to catch your eye with a grin. “Y/N, come up here please!”

The group started clapping, whooping, and whistling for you, as you made your way to the stage area. Jared grabbed you once you got to the front, wrapped you in a hug and kissed the top of your head. When he let go, he pushed you toward Jensen, who put an arm around you and pinned you to his side. 

You stood there, facing the crowd of practical strangers, smiling. Instead of feeling embarrassed at the attention, you felt completely comfortable in Jensen’s tight hold. He smiled down at you and kissed the side of your forehead.

Jared started speaking again, “If y’all are enjoying Y/N’s food tonight, be sure to give her some daily business at her shop, Y/N’s Eats. Chances are you’ll see us there, too.” The group laughed and broke up into smaller conversations once again, the announcement time seemingly over.

Jensen took his time letting go of you, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was holding you so much tonight on purpose, or if this was the way he normally acted when in his work environment. He seemed to be about to say something to you when Jared grabbed your hand and pulled you away. 

You waved goodbye to Jensen sheepishly and laughed at Jared’s insistence. “My God, Jared, if you wanted me to come with you, you could have just asked instead of ripping my arm out of it’s socket!”

“Yea, yea. I need to talk to you, Y/N.” For the first time ever, you heard a seriousness to Jared’s voice. It sobered you instantly, and you stopped your minor resistance to his pulling.

“Jared, what’s going on?” you asked, almost nervous about what he was going to say to you. He had pulled you to a far corner of the room, where you hadn’t even put any food out, since it was away from the crowd. He looked nervously around, making sure the two of you were out of earshot of the group, before turning back to you.

“I have something to ask you, Y/N, and I need you to be serious.” You gulped, wondering what Jared would ask. “We’ve been coming to your bakery for a while now, and I think you and I have gotten to know each other pretty well by now.” You nodded, agreeing with him, but also wondering where this conversation was headed. “I trust you, and I want your honest response, no matter if you think it’ll hurt my feelings.” For some reason, all you could think about in the pause that followed was Jensen, and the feeling of his hands on you this evening, on your hips, your shoulder, and in yours, fingers entwined.

“Would you be willing to accompany me to dinner next week?”


	6. Chapter 6

_“I have something to ask you, Y/N, and I need you to be serious.” You gulped, wondering what Jared would ask. “We’ve been coming to your bakery for a while now, and I think you and I have gotten to know each other pretty well by now.” You nodded, agreeing with him, but also wondering where this conversation was headed. “I trust you, and I want your honest response, no matter if you think it’ll hurt my feelings.” For some reason, all you could think about in the pause that followed was Jensen, and the feeling of his hands on you this evening, on your hips, your shoulder, and in yours, fingers entwined._

_“Would you be willing to accompany me to dinner next week?”_

“Oh God, that came out _totally_ wrong!” Jared hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. You looked up at him, now completely confused by this conversation.

Jared laughed, “That sounded like I was asking you out, didn’t it?” You nodded, still unable to respond with words. Another bark of a laugh came from Jared and you crossed your arms. You glanced nervously toward the crowd of people across the room, and noticed Jensen watching the two of you in your secluded conversation. Somehow his eyes brought you back to thinking straight.

“Jared, back up about a mile and start from the beginning again, because if you’re not asking me out, I have no idea what this conversation is about.” Your words calmed Jared down and he took a breath.

“You see that girl over there?” He pointed toward a beautiful brunette in the group, who Jensen had introduced you to earlier. She had been a recurring guest star on the show this season, but you couldn’t remember what her name was. “Genevieve,” Jared continued, “…she’s awesome. I really want to ask her out, but I can’t even begin to think straight around her.”

You smiled at Jared, seeing how his smile got impossibly wide as he was talking about this girl. “And?” you prompted him to continue.

“And I was wondering if you would go with us to dinner next week.” Jared finished. You scrunched your eyebrows at him, confused again.

“You want to bring a third wheel on your first date with this girl you like so much?” you asked to clarify.

Jared barked a laugh again. “Ah, I’m really sucking at this whole conversation.” You nodded in agreement. “I wanted to see if you and Jensen could come, maybe make it a more laid back, double-date feel. And then you can tell me what you think about Gen afterwards.” (You assumed he meant Genevieve when he said “Gen,” and not that he meant “Jen” as in Jensen.)

You took a deep breath in, and back out. All these thoughts about Jensen tonight had your mind racing, and Jared just basically asked you to go on a date with him. “Have you talked to Jensen about it?”

“Not yet, but he’ll be happy to join. I was going to ask him tomorrow to come with us.” Jared admitted, smiling sheepishly at you. “I just wanted to ask you first, see if it was a possibility, and I wasn’t sure how much I’d see you next week, seeing as we’re going on hiatus and won’t be driving by your shop quite as much.”

“Oh,” was all you could reply, not even thinking that your normal routine of seeing Jared and Jensen would stop anytime soon. “Well, if Jensen is in, I’d love to help you out with this girl. Anything for you, Jay.” You smiled and patted his arm.

“Thanks, Y/N, it means a lot,” Jared responded, and led you back toward the group. “Don’t say anything to Jensen yet, please, I want to talk to him man-to-man.”

You looked up at him and smiled, “Don’t worry Jared, I won’t tell him you’re scared of a girl.” He laughed at your tease, and since you were walking back toward the party, Jensen came over to join the two of you.

“Secrets, secrets are no fun…” Jensen spoke-sang as he walked up, questioning eyes on you.

“I’ll talk to you later, dude, don’t stress.” Jared clapped Jensen on the back before disappearing through the crowd, in Genevieve’s direction, you noticed. You smiled at his retreating figure, before looking back at Jensen. 

He was giving you a strange look that you couldn’t interpret, so you decided to tease him out of it. “Want another cherry danish, Jensen?” You punched his arm as you said it, showing him that you were just joking.

“Oh, hell no, Y/N. I’m not sure if I could ever trust your baking ever again!” Jensen brought the back of his hand up to his forehead dramatically, pretending to be distraught. The two of you laughed and all was back to normal.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, with the party-goers eating and drinking and talking. When the crowd began to dissipate, you started cleaning up the now empty trays, taking them to the van to take back home.

When the last few people were left, Jared offered to drive your van back to your shop for you. You gratefully agreed, telling him to just leave the keys on your back stoop and you’d get them in the morning. He drove off, Cliff following to give him a ride from your place.

Jensen came up next to you as you watched Jared drive away, holding out his arm for you to take. You did, and the two of you walked back out to your Firebird. Once again, Jensen opened the passenger door for you and drove. The silence in the car was nice and comfortable, as your mind was racing with thoughts of the man next to you. You were realizing that you had feelings for him, but had no idea if they were returned.

As Jensen pulled up into his driveway, you were still mulling things over in your mind. It wasn’t until he snapped his fingers in front of your face that you even realized the car had stopped.

You huffed out a laugh and looked at him, about to apologize for zoning out. When your eyes met his, however, any words you were planning to say died on your tongue. His bright green eyes shone in the darkness, and your stomach did a somersault. The two of you kept the eye contact for what seemed like forever before you could pull yourself to look away.

Moment over, the two of you opened your car doors, you moving around to the driver’s side to get back in. Jensen was there holding the door, and pulled you into a tight hug before you could get in the car. “I’m really glad you came tonight, Y/N,” he whispered into your hair, and you relaxed into his embrace. 

“Me too, Jensen.” You pulled away and looked up at him. “I had a great time.”

You gave him a soft smile before climbing into your car, pulling the seat forward. He slowly closed the door behind you, patted the top of the car, and gave you a small wave and smile.

You smiled back, pulling out of the driveway. You realized when you got home that the smile never left your face on the whole drive home, and you didn’t think it would go away anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days found you Jared and Jensen-less. Neither of the boys stopped by your bakery, and you didn’t know how to feel about that. You found yourself lamenting that they only ever wanted to stop at your place on their way to or from the set, but you would quickly correct yourself, knowing that both boys often came to the bakery (or joined you on a run to the market) in their off-times as well. You told yourself that they were enjoying their first few days of break from shooting, and were probably otherwise occupied.

You found yourself getting a lot done, much more than you normally would. The break from the guys’ distractions gave you a lot of time to tidy your office and reorganize your kitchen pantry, which you had been meaning to do for about six months.

It was Wednesday morning when Jared came in to your shop, by himself.

“Hey Y/N!” Jared exclaimed, coming around the counter to give you a huge hug. “I’ve missed you!”

You swatted him back to the other side of the counter, smiling at him. “Not my fault you haven’t visited me, Jay.”

Jared swiped a slutty brownie from your countertop display and took a huge bite. “I don’t know what I was thinking…” he moaned around the treat. “These are soooo gooood.” You watched as he pretended to make out with the sugary dessert and rolled your eyes.

“So you only came in for my slutty brownies, huh?” you teased, and his eyebrows shot up at your question.

“Slutty brownie?” he asked through a mouthful of dessert.

You laughed, and turned the sign so he could see that’s what they were actually called. He shook his head and swallowed.

“Nah, I actually came to talk to you about our _date_.” Jared wiggled his eyebrows up and down quickly, grinning at you.

You turned to grab a box for Jared and began filling it with his favorite treats, making sure to add a couple slutty brownies to the box. “Ah yes, what is up with our _date_?”

Jared watched as you added things to his box, mouth watering. “Friday night. We’re meeting at that new French place down the street. 7 pm, reservation’s under my name. Dress up, I want you to look _hot_.”

He grinned with that last statement, which made you roll your eyes, again. Soon enough you were sure your eyes would roll right out of your head, if you kept hanging out with Jared.

“Sounds good to me. And Jensen is all good with the double date, too?” you asked, looking sideways to watch Jared’s face as he responded.

He blinked owlishly for a moment, before a grin landed back on his face. “Definitely good with it.” He nodded enthusiastically, and you handed his goodie box over.

He pulled his wallet out to pay, but you shook your head. “It’s on the house. I’m not even sure if you’ve eaten in the past few days, so I’d rather you just take it all.”

“Thanks, Y/N, you really truly are the best.” Jared leaned over the counter and kissed your forehead before bounding out the door, already opening the box of treats.

You laughed, happy you got your Jared-fix, and found your mind wandering to thoughts of Jensen and what he was doing…

* * *

Friday afternoon found you at home, standing in your closet wearing only your underwear, trying to decide what to wear for your “date” with the guys tonight. Jared had said to look hot, so that was your plan. So far, so good, if your lingerie was to be seen (which you highly doubted it would be). You were wearing a black lace bra and panty set that made you feel incredibly sexy. You were one of those girls with the strict belief that feeling sexy made you look sexy, and you were gonna work it tonight.

You had decided you didn’t care if this evening was actually about Jared getting to go on a date with Genevieve and not be awkward. Jared was giving you an opportunity you wouldn’t have ever gone after by yourself: a quasi-date with Jensen. You hadn’t seen him in almost a week, and in that time you had come to the conclusion that yes, you did have feelings for him. What’s the phrase? _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_. That was definitely true for your current situation.

You decided you’d go on this date, feeling and (hopefully) looking sexy, and you would enjoy yourself. You thought about the last date you had been on (which was well over a year ago), and decided you were deserving of some fun.

All of those thoughts helped you decide on your attire – nothing can beat a little black dress for sexiness. You slipped on the dress, arms bending awkwardly to zip up the back. Standing in front of your mirror, you patted the creases from the dress, enjoying the way the fabric was tight enough to show off your curves, but not so tight that every little thing was showing.

You grabbed your go-to black pumps, slipping them on. They were the only tall heels you ever wore, but you couldn’t remember the last time you wore them. You were more of a sneaker kinda girl. However, you knew that heels made your legs look great, and this whole night was about looking hot, right?

You spent the next little bit fixing your hair – half up, half down, slight curls. You still wanted to be comfortable, so you knew you had to get your hair out of your face or you’d be messing with it all night.

Once you were done and had checked yourself out in the mirror one last time, you glanced at the clock and noticed it was time to go. Grabbing your handbag and keys, you left your apartment to climb into your Firebird.

There was a valet service at the restaurant, which you pulled up to. You gave a short, stern lecture to the driver, making sure he understood how carefully he would be taking care of your baby. He nodded and gulped, before jumping in your car and handing you the ticket. You slipped it in your purse as you walked in the door, heading for the host podium. Before you could get there, Jared jumped in front of you, scaring you and almost causing you to trip over your heels.

Before you could fall, he put his hand on your lower back and laughed. “Damn, Y/N, when I said you should look hot, I didn’t think you’d take me so seriously. If I wasn’t here for Gen, I’d totally wine and dine you tonight.” He winked obnoxiously, and the whole situation suddenly seemed outrageous to you.

“Jared, why am I here? I don’t even like fancy food!” you began to second guess everything you had been thinking all week, about Jensen, about your feelings, about your outfit tonight.

Jared pulled you to the side of the foyer to the restaurant. “Listen, Y/N, I’m just teasing. You look beautiful.” He smiled down at you and you let a deep breath out. Jared looked around the room before he looked back at you. “Look…so, there may have been a mistake with the reservation.” You frowned at Jared, wondering where this was going. “They didn’t do a table of four, like I asked for, but we have two tables of two. I’m waiting for Genevieve to get here, so you can head in to your seat and we’ll be in in a minute.”

You nodded, slightly annoyed that the restaurant messed up, but still glad that you would be able to eat. Jared waved the host over and asked him to lead you to the Padalecki table, and winked at you as you were walking away.

You followed the host to a table on one side of the restaurant. Jensen was already seated at the table, and he stood up as you approached. He was dressed in a blazer and slacks, sans tie, and looked practically edible. You swallowed before shooting him a smile, thanking the host.

Jensen walked around to hold your chair out for you, then scooted it up as you sat. “You look…incredible, Y/N,” he half-whispered, as he sat back down in his chair across from yours.

“Thanks, Jen. You don’t look half bad yourself.” You smiled at him and fiddled with your napkin.

You noticed that the two-person table next to yours and Jensen’s was empty, so you figured that Jared and Genevieve would be sitting there. _That’s not too bad, we’re still all going to be relatively close together,_ you thought to yourself, before looking back up at Jensen.

Jensen cleared his throat, seemingly nervous. “So I had no idea that you were going to be here tonight, Y/N.”

At that, you looked at Jensen, confused. “What?” was all that came out of your mouth in response.

Jensen half-smiled, trying to elaborate. “Jared asked me to double date with him, which we do periodically, and said his date had a friend she would bring for me…” You began to realize that this might have been Jared’s plan all along. “Then we got here and he didn’t seem surprised when the host said there was no table of four for Padalecki, that they had it written down as two tables of two.”

“Oh my God…” your face landed in your hands, before you started to rise to have a talk with Jared. “I’m so gonna get that obnoxious…” Jensen’s hand on your wrist stopped your movement and words. You settled back down in your chair.

“Y/N,” Jensen began. “I have a feeling Jared was just trying to do us a favor.”


	8. Chapter 8

_“Y/N,” Jensen began. “I have a feeling Jared was just trying to do us a favor.”_

His words seemed to have a tight grip on your stomach, as it felt like it was in knots.

“What do you mean, Jensen?” you almost whispered, terrified and excited by what he may say next.

Jensen’s hand moved from your wrist down to hold your hand. His thumb began to trace a pattern on the back of your hand, and you were instantly calmed.

“What I mean is, I don’t think I ever would have gotten up the nerve to ask you out for myself.” Jensen wasn’t looking at your face, but at his thumb, seemingly entranced by the movement he was making.

You brought your other hand over to place it on his thumb, stopping the movement. It caused him to look up at you, like a deer in headlights.

“Then I think we owe Jared a huge ‘thank you,’” you smiled, hoping that he interpreted your meaning correctly. 

A huge grin landed on Jensen’s face before he teased, “No, we can never admit to him that he helped us in any way – we’d never hear the end of it!”

And with that, you and Jensen were back to your normal selves, joking and talking and laughing through the delicious dinner. There was a bit more flirting than usual, and you hoped that this was the beginning of the next step in your relationship.

The two of you noticed midway through the meal that Jared and Genevieve had been seated on the opposite side of the restaurant, and were sneakily watching your date. Jensen made an obscene gesture across the room when he caught Jared’s eye, which earned both boys a swat from you and Genevieve. It only made the four of you laugh, though, and you found yourself hoping that you could go on a real double date sometime in the future to get to know Jared’s girl.

Dessert finally came around, and Jensen insisted that you choose. “You’re the baker, Y/N. You pick what you want to try, and we can judge to see if they can possibly make something as good as your desserts.” You blushed, and looked over the dessert menu.

“I’d rather have something that I don’t make myself, actually. Crème brûlée please?” You nodded to the waiter and he left to get your dessert started. You looked to Jensen, and he nodded his approval. 

“I guess it would be weird to be able to cook things better than a famous restaurant. How are you not itching to go back to the kitchen right now?”

You fiddled with the napkin in your lap. “I’m used to it by now. After loving to cook for so long, going to restaurants like this only inspire me to learn new things and get better. But many times I just want to stay home and make myself something yummy.”

Jensen smiled. “I haven’t had anything but your baked goods. Maybe sometime you’ll cook me dinner, so I can see if you’re good at everything you do.”

“Maybe sometime I will,” you agreed, smiling. You realized your cheeks were hurting you had been smiling so much that evening.

“So if you want me to cook for you, do I get to see you act sometime?” You took a sip of your wine, eyes watching Jensen closely.

His eyebrows rose and he responded, “You still haven’t watched my show? How long have we known each other, Y/N? I feel like we can’t even be friends anymore!”

You sighed at his dramatics. “If that’s the way you act on camera, I’m not interested in watching…” He grinned at your tease and grabbed your hand across the table.

“Wanna watch an episode tonight?” His voice had lowered quite a bit, and you bit your lip. Watching an episode of his show tonight meant that you and he would be continuing the evening - alone, together. 

“Hell yes.”

You were still grinning like fools when the water brought your crème brûlée over, with two spoons. You let the fire die down, and before you could pick up a spoon, Jensen was already offering you a bite. You leaned forward and ate the dessert from his spoon, eyes locked with his. 

Once the spoon was out of your mouth, you closed your eyes and moaned at the delicious taste of the sweet dessert. When you opened your eyes again, Jensen was still frozen, spoon held out, his eyes raking over your face. You stared at each other for a moment, before he dropped the spoon and grabbed your face with both hands, nearly standing up so he could kiss you soundly on the mouth over the table. It only took you half a second to respond to the kiss, letting him briefly taste the dessert you just ate. He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours, before kissing you chastely again and sitting back in his chair. 

You gave him a shy smile before you heard a whistle from across the room – Jared and Gen were grinning in your direction and your entire face turned bright red. You sank your face into your hands, and could only assume that Jensen made another obscene gesture, as Jared yelled a “Hey!”

Jensen pried your hands away from your face and locked eyes with you, drawing a giggle from your lips. “Let’s stick to our own spoons while we have an audience, what do you say?” he joked, and you nodded, agreeing.

He picked up his spoon with his left hand and grabbed your hand with his other. The two of you ate the rest of the crème brûlée in silence, sharing smiles and stealing glances.

When you were done, the waiter brought you the check, laying it in the middle of the table. You both reached for it, and found yourself in a stand-off.

“This wasn’t even supposed to be a date,” you argued, insisting that you pay for your meal.

“Well, it ended up being one for me, and I hope you feel the same…” Jensen trailed off his sentence. “I insist, Y/N.” You let go of the folder and allowed Jensen to pay the bill. He was right, it did end up being a date, probably the best you had ever been on.

Jensen offered his arm when you stood up to leave, which you were grateful for. “Again with the heels, Y/N?” he teased, when your ankle gave out slightly.

“Sorry, Jared told me to look hot tonight, so here we are…” you teased back, winking at him.

“Damn, maybe I do owe him a thank you…” Jensen admitted, and the two of you waved at Jared and Gen, Jared mouthing ‘have fun’ to you. One last rude gesture and the two of you were out the door.

You reached into your purse to grab your valet ticket, wondering if Jensen drove himself to the restaurant. Once you had handed the ticket to the valet, you turned to Jensen. He didn’t have a ticket in his hands, and was just watching you.

“Jared drove the two of us here, so…” he let the statement fall off, letting you make the decision of what would happen.

Do you want to continue your date with Jensen? The answer to that was the same as earlier – hell yes. The more important question was where should you go.

“…So, where to now, Jen?” You decided to let Jensen call the shots.

“Not my place, as I’m assuming the big buy will bring Gen back around there. Can we go hang out at yours? I’ve actually never been there, in all this time I’ve known you.” Jensen smiled, hoping you’d agree to his plan.

You thought about your place, trying to remember how messy you left it. Living alone had its perks, but it sometimes allowed you to be a little less worried about upkeep. “My place will work. Just don’t judge me, okay?”

Jensen nodded and that was the moment your car pulled up. For once, Jensen didn’t ask to drive, as he didn’t know where he would be going. You used the opportunity to show off the engine a bit, revving it when it was safe and making Jensen laugh.

It was at one stoplight that he reached over and tucked some hair behind your ear, before sliding his thumb along your cheekbone. The seemingly intimate gesture made you blush heavily, and you were grateful the light changed so you didn’t have to respond.


	9. Chapter 9

You drove into your covered spot at your apartment and turned off the car. This was your last chance to back out of whatever was in store for the rest of your evening, but you couldn’t imagine ending your date now. As you grabbed your purse, Jensen ran around the car and opened your door for you. His hand found yours as you walked up to your apartment, squeezing slightly as you got to your door.

“Give me 45 seconds, okay?” you asked Jensen, hoping he wouldn’t mind you taking a short amount of time to take care of any mess you had in your apartment.

Jensen chuckled and nodded, and you quickly slipped through the door. It wasn’t too messy, you just grabbed a couple pairs of shoes from under the coffee table and headed to your bedroom, sliding the outfit options you had been contemplating off of your bed and literally just throwing it all into your closet. Once your closet door was closed, your place looked put-together enough for company.

You headed back to get Jensen, and when you opened the door he was leaning against the opposite wall, one foot propped up on the wall and arms crossed. He had a half-smile on his face, but once you held the door open for him it turned into a full smile. He pushed himself off the wall and moved toward you and the open door, stopping inches in front of you.

His hand reached up to cup your face, and you felt your breath hitch. He gave you a short kiss, barely a brush of lips, before continuing in to your apartment. It took you a moment to register that you were standing in the open doorway by yourself before you let out a happy sigh and closed the door.

Jensen was standing in the middle of your apartment (which was basically one large living/dining/kitchen area with bedroom and bathroom off the hallway to one side), curious eyes taking in everything. His eyes stopped at your record collection with your player on top, and he moved over to investigate what was on the shelves.

You walked up beside him, taking off your heels one at a time while watching him pull records out, glancing at the front and back covers as he did. You nudged him to the side a bit to pull out a particular album, a swing album that had your grandfather playing in the band. He took the sleeve as you set up the player, trying to figure out why you had chosen this album to play.

When the music started, you explained. “My grandfather was in a swing band his whole life, so this is him and his buddies playing.”

Jensen nodded and took a larger interest in reading the back of the album cover, so you moved toward your kitchen. There was a half-wall countertop separating the kitchen from the rest of the room, with barstools along the living room side. You looked at him through the window and asked, “Want something to drink?”

He turned toward you, still engrossed in reading about the album. “Whatever you’ve got is good with me.” He looked up and moved to hop on a barstool, watching you move around the kitchen through the window. You grabbed a couple pint glasses and some Bomber beer from the fridge, thinking Jensen might enjoy the local brew.

You poured the beer into the glasses, topping it off with the perfect amount of foam. Jensen took his and you cheersed with your glasses, each taking a gulp. He nodded his head in approval, and then looked expectantly at you.

“So, what’s on our agenda now, babe?” You smiled at the term of affection, and walked around to stand near his bar stool.

You shrugged. “I don’t know, whatever you want is good with me.” You took another gulp of beer and set the glass down, taking the record sleeve from Jensen and walking it back to its place on the shelf.

When you turned around, Jensen had followed you, and was holding out his hand. “Dance with me?”

You giggled a bit, but then realized he was serious. “Uh, sure Jen.” You took his outstretched hand and let him spin you to the middle of your living room. 

He led you in an easy swing step, periodically spinning you around. You laughed from enjoyment, not having expected him to know how to dance. After the song had ended, another one started, this one much slower. He pulled you close and you started swaying to the beat.

You looked up at him and smiled, saying, “I had no idea you could dance, Mr. Ackles. Learn something new every day, I guess.”

He chuckled. “I grew up in Texas, Y/N. Cotillion is still a thing down south – I took classes for 8 years in a row.”

“Well I’m glad I’m the one who gets to benefit from those classes now.” You blushed as you spoke, looking down in embarrassment. You couldn’t believe where this night had taken you, but you wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Now, now, Y/N. Don’t hide that pretty, blushing face from me.” Jensen put a finger under your chin and lifted your head so you were looking into his eyes. You watched as he glanced toward your lips and leaned forward, so you closed your eyes and closed the gap.

The few kisses Jensen had stolen earlier in the night were nothing compared to this one. You were engulfed by the warm tenderness of Jensen’s lips, heart rate speeding up as he slipped one arm around your waist, pulling you impossibly close. His other hand slid up to cup your cheek, tilting your head to one side as he deepened the kiss. Your tongues danced with one another, as if you had been kissing for years and knew exactly what to do.

After a few moments you had to pull away to catch your breath. Jensen kept you close, though, leaning his forehead on yours. When you opened your eyes, it was to see him smiling impossibly wide, and you found yourself already returning his smile.

“So why didn’t we do this months ago?” Jensen asked, teasingly.

“I have no idea,” you sighed, leaning up to peck his lips again. You reluctantly pulled away, as the record had finished and you went to stop it from scraping against the needle. “Other side, or something else for entertainment?” Once the words were out of your mouth you realized how that question sounded. 

Jensen laughed, seeming to understand that you meant the question innocently, and motioned to your television. “We did discuss you critiquing my acting earlier, wanna watch an episode?”

You smiled, pulling the record off the player and putting it away. “Sounds like fun. Let’s see what all this fuss is about.”

Jensen grabbed your beers and sat on the couch as you set up the television, opening your Netflix account and searching for Supernatural. You queued up the first episode and sat next to Jensen, a few inches between the two of you. You turned toward him and teased, “Any last words before the judgment begins?”

He laughed and put an arm around you, pulling you against his chest. He kissed your forehead and merely stated, “I’m here for when you get scared, sweetheart, just remember that.”

You pressed play on “Pilot” – _such an original episode name_ – and leaned into the crook of Jensen’s arm. As you watched, his fingers traced circles on your arm. 

You cooed at how cute Jared was with his floppy hair, mentally noting to tease him mercilessly about it next time you saw him. You quickly commented on the Impala – your Firebird is _totally_ more badass. You laughed when Jensen got all muddy in the river, poking his ribs to get him to laugh along with you. Both you and Jensen tensed when Jared – _Sam_ – drove Baby into the house, which made the two of you chuckle. And at the end, you gasped in shock when Jess was burning on the ceiling.

As the credits began rolling, you stopped Netflix from playing the next episode, figuring that Jensen would want a full critique. The two of you turned slightly toward each other, and he looked at you expectantly.

“Well? Whatdja think?” Jensen looked like he truly wanted your opinion.

You nodded, encouragingly. “I’m usually not a fan of anything remotely scary, but I enjoyed it. Knowing you and Jared personally made it weird to watch, but I might be able to get into this Sam-and-Dean thing.”

Jensen let out a breath, seemingly relieved that you liked his show. You stood up, taking your empty glasses to the kitchen. You glanced at the clock on the stove to see that it was already past 11 o’clock. You didn’t want this night to end, so you asked from the kitchen, “Want another beer? Or just water?”

Jensen was stretching on the couch when you looked over your shoulder. “Just a water would be great. Another beer might put me to sleep.” You nodded, and poured out a couple glasses of water. “Wanna watch another?” Jensen asked as you handed him his glass.

“Sure,” you nodded, before adding, “Mind if I change out of my dress? I feel too fancy just to be sitting on my couch watching TV.”

Jensen nodded, and you turned toward your bedroom. You thought you heard him mumble something, but didn’t turn back to ask him what he said. You closed the door to your room, unzipping yourself from your dress and grabbing a slouchy sweater and leggings to slip into. _May as well get comfy on the couch…_

A few minutes later you walked back into the living room, seeing that Jensen also had made himself more comfortable. He had hung his jacket and button up on the back of the armchair, and taken off his dress shoes. Your breath caught just at the sight of him in his white t-shirt and gray slacks. He looked so _right_ lounging comfortably on your couch.

He smiled at your attire, and you climbed back into the crook of his arm. You pressed play on the next episode as he slipped his hand to your waist, under your sweater, to draw circles on your bare skin there. You sighed and relaxed into him, enjoying the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

You woke to the sound of Britney singing _I’m Not A Girl_ , and began to stretch before realizing you were pinned down. You opened your eyes to see that Jensen was also stirring, but instead of stretching like you did when you woke up, he was squeezing.

You giggled at how cute he was, eyes squished, trying to block out any sunlight. With the sound of your giggle he realized what – or rather, who – he was squeezing, and opened his eyes. He smiled sweetly at you, before he realized what it was that awoke him – his cell phone was blaring.

The two of you untangled yourselves from each other, and he searched the depths of the couch for his phone. Once he found it, he answered with a growling, “What?”

You heard Jared’s voice on the other side of the phone, unable to make out exactly what he was saying, but sure that he was trying to find out where Jensen was, what happened, and what he was doing now.

Deciding to give Jensen a little privacy, you slipped into your bathroom and brushed your teeth, splashing water on your face as well. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you noted how happy you looked. All that had happened the evening before was the trading of kisses and watching of _multiple_ episodes of Jensen’s show, but it was a perfect evening purely because of the company. Apparently the two of you had fallen asleep eventually, which you didn’t mind at all, cause it meant the first sight you saw this morning was Jensen’s handsome and sleepy face.

Once you were done in the bathroom, you came back out to see Jensen still sitting on the couch. He stood as you came out, meeting you in the middle of the room with a big hug. “Mornin’, sunshine,” he whispered in your ear, before pulling back and capturing your lips in a kiss. 

You smiled into the kiss, before breaking apart and replying, “Morning, handsome.”

He grinned and motioned to the bathroom. “Mind if I slip in there?” 

“Go for it, Jen. Coffee?” You walked toward the kitchen as he answered in the affirmative. You made yourself useful, setting your Keurig to make a cup as you pulled out some pastries. You always brought some of your favorite things home from the bakery for meals at home. 

You were beginning the second cup of coffee in the Keurig when Jensen’s arms wrapped around your stomach. He pressed himself against your back and you leaned back into his embrace. He nipped gently at your ear, before whispering, “I could get used to this.”

Your mind raced as you turned in his arms, realizing how much you would love to wake up to Jensen every morning. “Me too,” you replied quietly, before he pulled you into a passionate kiss. He had obviously used some of your toothpaste while in the bathroom, as his breath was now minty fresh. He leaned into you and you backed up to the counter, his hands running up and down your sides, fingers grabbing you gently. 

It was only when the Keurig ‘dinged’ that you disentangled yourselves from each other. You smiled goofily at each other before you each grabbed a mug and pastry, and moved to the dining nook to sit.

“So I’m assuming you haven’t changed Jared’s ringtone on your phone yet?” you teased, remembering how he was previously embarrassed by Britney’s singing coming out of his phone.

He huffed out a laugh. “I can’t deny it anymore, Y/N. I love Britney.” The two of you laughed for a moment at the ridiculousness of the ringtone.

“So what did the big guy have to say so early in the morning?” you enquired, taking a gulp of coffee.

Jensen smiled. “He wanted to know all the dirty details of why I didn’t come home last night. I told him to piss off, and that he’d see me later.”

You blushed slightly, realizing that Jared probably thought you and Jensen had actually _slept_ together, not just slept together. Jensen noticed the blush and reached his hand out to grasp yours.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. Jared can tease all he wants, I don’t care what he thinks. Last night was the best date I’ve ever had. It was the perfect night, no more, no less.” Jensen squeezed your hand and went back to his pastry.

“Thanks, Jen. I had a great time too.” You nibbled at your pastry, suddenly very aware of the situation the two of you were in. Jared had basically tricked the two of you into going on a date, and it had ended with Jensen sleeping over at your house, to Jared’s full knowledge. Talk about awkward. “So, I hate to put a stop to this wonderful morning, but I really should get to my shop.”

Jensen sat up suddenly and looked at the clock, noticing that it was already 9:30. “You’re usually open by now, am I messing everything up?” His worry for your bakery was cute, and you shook your head.

“Don’t worry, Jensen, I told Eva I wouldn’t be in until mid-morning, so everything should be fine. I just need to get over there eventually, or she might panic.” The two of you laughed at the notion, and you stood to clear the plates. 

Jensen followed you to the kitchen, taking the plates and stationing himself at the sink. “I’ll clean this up, you go get ready for your day.”

You smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and headed for your bedroom. You didn’t want to take the time to shower, so you just changed into your work clothes and freshened up. By the time you came back out to the living room, Jensen had put his button up back on, but with the sleeves rolled up and jacket hanging off his arm.

“Mind taking me home first?” he asked sweetly, and you tossed him your keys.

“You can drive, Jen.” The two of you walked hand in hand out to your car, and you rolled the windows down on the way to Jensen’s house to let the breeze wake yourselves up the rest of the way. 

When Jensen pulled your car into his driveway, you got out and walked around the car to the driver’s door. Before you could get in, Jensen grabbed your waist and pushed you against the car, his lips pulling you into a heated kiss. Your hands wrapped around his neck, fingers threading through the short hairs on the back of his head. 

After a moment, he pulled away, saying softly, “I really did have a great time, Y/N. I hope we can do this again sometime – very, very soon.”

You nodded at him and smiled. “You know where to find me, Jen.” As you leaned forward to brush your lips against his again, the two of you heard a loud whoop coming from Jensen’s house. You pulled away to see Jared leaning out of a second floor window, cheering you on. 

You buried your face in Jensen’s shoulder in embarrassment, as Jensen yelled playfully, “Shut up, bro! You embarrass Y/N and she’ll never feed you again!”

You laughed as Jared began sputtering and disappeared back into the house. You pulled Jensen’s smiling face back to yours and kissed him one last time, before slipping into your car.

“I’ll see you later, Jensen.” You pulled out of the driveway, smiling as Jensen waved and then began running toward the house, presumably to go after Jared for causing a scene.


	11. Chapter 11

You got to the bakery around 10:30 and let Eva head home, since she had taken care of the morning rush. You quickly got into your routine, smiling the entire time because of memories of the past 24 hours.

It amazed you how easy it was to fall into a more-than-friends relationship with Jensen throughout the night, but you supposed it made sense. You had been seeing him and Jared almost every day for over nine months, and he had become one of your closest friends. You trusted him, proven by how often you let him drive your Firebird, and you liked being around him.

Thoughts of Jensen and the regular business of your work day made time fly by. It was almost closing time and you were washing trays in the kitchen when the door jingled, signaling a customer had come in. “Be there in a sec!” you yelled, drying your hands off.

Before you could even turn around, there were strong arms wrapped around you and you realized Jensen had come to visit you. You turned, kissed him quickly, then swatted his arm. “Out of my kitchen! Out! Out!” You emphasized each “out” with a swat, herding him back to the storefront.

Jared had come along, and was already finishing a blueberry muffin when you got behind the counter. He gave you a huge grin and a wink, “Hey Y/N, good to see you again today.”

You blushed, remembering Jared’s teasing this morning. Jensen punched Jared on the arm and grabbed a lemon bar.

“You tricked me, Mr. Padalecki,” you accused, eyes narrowing in Jared’s direction. He held his hands up in the air, trying to look innocent. “You didn’t want help on your date with Genevieve, _and_ you didn’t tell Jensen it was me coming along.”

Jared sighed, dramatically. “You got me,” he said, reaching for a chocolate croissant out of the cabinet. “I admit I didn’t need you to help me with Gen, but I was so tired of the two of you dancing around each other…I knew I had to do something!”

You locked eyes with Jensen, unable to keep a smile from either of your faces. Jensen patted Jared on the back, an unspoken “thank you” connected to the gesture. “Yea, well – no more tricks! And no more spying, either!” You gave Jared your sternest look, and he used his puppy dog eyes until you broke and smiled at him.

Jensen came back around the counter and put his arms around your waist, seemingly in his new favorite place in regards to you. You turned slightly to look over your shoulder at him, and he pulled you in for a kiss.

“Gross, guys! Get a room!” Jared teased, stealing yet another pastry. He turned to leave your shop, half covering his eyes in jest.

“Hey, you haven’t paid for all the things you just devoured!” you yelled after him, knowing he wouldn’t pay.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, Jensen will pay with something other than money, I’m just doing you a favor!” Jared left the store with a wave, getting into his car and driving off.

You turned to Jensen with your eyebrows raised. “So…” he started, “how many kisses will cover all the stuff Jared just ate?”

You laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, both of you smiling. “It might take a while,” you stated after pulling back, “That man eats a _ton_.”

“Well,” Jensen pecked your lips again, “good thing I’ve been saving all my kisses for you, lately.” He gave you another peck. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

You kissed him once more, before turning away. “Help me close up, and then we can get started on your payment plan?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Jensen saluted you, grabbing a hand towel and wiping down the counter. 

It took you about three times longer than normal to close up the bakery, with all of the kissing breaks, but it was definitely the most fun closing you had ever had. You hoped this thing with Jensen would last, as you were happier than you had ever been before.

When you were done the two of you climbed in your Firebird, eager to spend another evening together.


	12. Baby and the 'Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion One-Shot to Firebird

You pulled into the lot, parking next to Jensen’s trailer before grabbing the extra-large bag of sweets and treats you brought from your shop for the cast and crew to munch on. A few people waved at you as you walked over to stage 3, where Jensen had texted you to meet them. 

Since the two of you had gotten together, when Jared had _tricked_ you together, you had become a regular face to see on set. No matter how often Clif brought the boys by your shop in the morning, you were always getting a text order from one or the other of them mid-day, and you’d never say no to another reason to visit Jensen.

You waited until the red light on the stage door turned off, indicating the cameras were no longer rolling, before you opened the door. The stage was dim, and you saw the boys in one of the extra Impalas in between filming a scene, surrounded by the backdrops of a rainy night.

As quietly as you could, you walked to the food services table, clearing a spot in the middle for you to set up the things you had brought. You heard voices behind you indicating that the cameras were rolling once more, so once you were finished setting out the treats you turned to watch Jensen and Jared work.

You had finally gotten around to watching all the episodes of Supernatural up until the most recently aired ones, spending many weekends and evenings on your couch snuggling with ‘Dean’ in real life. You liked the show, sure, but you liked the actor more, and spent every moment watching making fun of Jensen.

You watched for just a few minutes before the director yelled, “CUT!” You watched the boys sigh, Jensen’s head leaning back against the seat. Deciding to give them a sugar boost, you grabbed a slutty brownie for each boy before tapping an AD on his shoulder, asking if you could take them the sweets.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said, nodding. “I actually think that was a wrap, but the director’s just looking over the footage to make sure. Go for it.”

You smiled, headed for the car. The instant Jensen saw you, his face lit up. Jared said something to him, earning a punch from Jensen in return, and you laughed. Jared always teased Jensen at the way he acted when you were around, but you know Jensen didn’t really mind.

You leaned into the window on Jensen’s side, holding out the dessert. “Hey boys, I brought you something sweet to keep you going,” you said, and Jared immediately grabbed the brownie, putting half of it in his mouth in one bite.

“I think I’ll take this instead,” Jensen said smoothly, grabbing your face and pulling you in for a kiss. You smiled against his lips at his dorky line, but kissed him back anyways. “Mmm, the sweetest of all,” he mumbled when he ended the kiss, making both you and Jared laugh.

“You’re a dork, Jen,” you replied, handing him the brownie. He took a bite, grinning.

The director chose that moment to speak. “That’s a wrap. We’ll meet back up at 8 for scene 3B.”

You stepped back so that Jensen could open the car door, grabbing your hand as the three of you walked toward the stage door. They saw that the crew had all descended upon your table of treats, and many yelled their thanks in your direction as you left.

“They love when you bring food, babe,” Jensen commented, and you nodded. You all walked out into the sunshine, the angle of the sun hitting your Firebird beautifully.

“They love when you bring your car, too,” Jared added, noting that there were a few crew members appreciating your car.

“Yeah, she’s the prettiest on the lot, isn’t she?” you replied, walking toward your car. 

“Hey!” Jensen replied, his hand slipping from yours and putting his hands on his lips. “Not the prettiest! Baby’s the prettiest!”

You raised your eyebrow at your boyfriend, argument on your tongue. “I’m sorry that you’re intimidated by my beautiful car, Jensen, but I have to disagree. The Firebird is much prettier, runs better, and you know you can’t argue.”

Jensen looked toward Jared for help, but the taller man held his hands up to show that he was staying out of the argument. Jensen’s mouth opened and closed a few times, looking like a fish.

To prove your point, a few other crew members stepped out of the stage 3 door, one of them loudly saying, “Ah, yeah! Y/N brought her ‘bird!”

A defeated look crossed Jensen’s face and you watched him begin to pout. “It’s okay, babe,” you consoled him, patting him on the shoulder like he was a child. “It’s not your fault that people like my car better.”

Jensen grumbled, the only thing you could make out from his lips being, “ **Nobody puts baby in a corner…”** which made you laugh. Jared joined you, pulling Jensen along as the three of you made your way toward Jensen’s trailer, ready to fill him with sweets and coffee (and maybe a few kisses when Jared wasn’t looking) to make him feel better.


End file.
